The present invention relates to tools for cleaning and maintaining golf clubs--both woods and irons. In particular, the present invention provides a tool for cleaning the furrow-like grooves formed in the club faces which typically affect golfer's ability to control the flight profile and landing of his ball.
Grooves in the striking face of golf clubs provide control of spin imparted to a golf club as the golfer strikes the ball. Such spin, in turn, influences the flight profile of the ball, so that a skilled golfer can control, for example, a "hook" or "slice", and stop the ball from rolling off a green with reverse spin.
During use, the grooves collect dirt, bits of grass and other debris, which tends to become embedded in the grooves, thus, reducing their effectiveness. If the grooves are not cleaned regularly, and they become completely filled with such dirt and debris, the golfer will be unable to impart desired spin characteristics on the ball during his game.
The grooves in the club face of golf clubs vary in cross-sectional profile. Referring to FIG. 1, groove A has a flat bottom and vertical sides; groove B has a flat bottom and tapered sides; and, finally, groove C is v-shaped, having no bottom at all. In accordance with rules promulgated by the Professional Golf Association (PGA) and the United States Golf Association (USGA), all grooves in the club faces of golf clubs must be no deeper than 0.020 inches and no wider at the surface of the club face than 0.035 inches.
According to the present invention, a tool for cleaning the grooves in the face of a golf club should have router-like tool tips conforming to the particular groove profile of the club. Moreover, it is desirable to have tool tips conforming to all three types of grooves in the same tool since a golfer may use clubs having different groove profiles. In addition, the tool should be small but include sufficient structure for convenient gripping to provide the leverage necessary for cleaning the grooves.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the tool incorporates two extended tynes for repairing ball marks caused when a golf ball lands on a putting surface of a golf course. In still another embodiment, the tool incorporates spanner wrench tips for replacing or tightening the cleats on golf shoes.
In some embodiments of the present invention, the tool may also be used as a ball marker. Ball markers are used by the golfer when, after his ball has reached the green, he wishes to pick up and examine his ball before putting. In such embodiments, a button-like protrusion, orthogonal to the plane of the tool gripping area is included to prevent the marker from moving after it is placed immediately adjacent to the golf ball as a mark. All embodiments of the present invention may also include a hole for convenient carrying of the tool on keychains and the like.
Other features and advantages of the present invention, in addition to those mentioned above, are described in the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment. The detailed description incorporates the accompanying drawings wherein similarly referenced characters refer to corresponding parts of the invention.